1. Technical Field
This invention comprises a device and method for facilitating male orgasm. More specifically, this invention comprises a device that males, and couples, can use to facilitate male masturbation and orgasm without the necessity of first achieving an erection, and a method of using the same.
2. Background Art
To facilitate understanding of this invention, two points must be emphasized at the outset. Firstly, this invention is not a VED (vacuum erection device), whose function, result, and operating pressures are substantially at odds with the present invention. VEDs subject the penis to a substantial vacuum in the range of 26-31 cm Hg for a period of time during which the penis becomes engorged with blood while the user may experience mild discomfort. While a VED is under a 26-31 cm Hg vacuum, partial withdrawal of the penis, or sliding the device, is impeded because, in accordance with Boyle's Law, partial withdrawal of the penis would significantly increase the vacuum pressure, beyond a safe level, causing risk of pain and injury to the penis. Use of a VED generally does not provide a pleasant sensation which might facilitate an orgasm. The relatively constant modest vacuum of about 5 cm Hg which is maintained by the present invention is insufficient to produce an erection, but instead facilitates masturbation and orgasm with a flaccid penis.
VEDs of various designs are widely known, and a number have been patented. VEDs are currently marketed in the United States in a price range from $10 to $550, the $550 VED being recognized by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for inclusion in the government Medicare program as an approved device to treat erectile dysfunction (ED), while the $10 VED provides the same result, in the same way, in the same amount of time. VEDs are highly effective at producing an erect penis, which the subject may then proceed to use as he will. VEDs are not intended to produce an orgasm.
The second point to be understood is that an erection is not required for male orgasm, a fact which has been known in certain academic circles since the 1960s, but the myth persists that an erection must precede orgasm. June M. Reinisch, Ph.D., has recorded a 15-minute video clip in which she explains the physiology of male orgasm and why an erection is not a necessary part of the orgasm process. Dr. Reinisch's video, and a transcription of the audio portion thereof, may be accessed at http://loveandhealth.worldgroups.com/Article.cfm?Article=157&SubTopic=18&Topic=2
Excerpts from the transcript of the audio portion of Dr. Reinisch's presentation are reproduced below.